The Kids Are Alright
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: Yeah. I fell down a f…reaking k-hole, actually, but these guys caught me. It what mates do. Cos it's screwed up out there. I don't know if you've been outside lately, but it is. But we have a go. Whatever comes, we a good go at it. Cos it's all we can do.
1. An Interview

**AN: Right, so this is my third Grace/Rich fic. It was based off a photoshoot that gen3 cast did. It's set in the 50s/60s Bristol. Hope you like it! Please leave reviews, I really want to know what you guys think. **

Chapter One

The ring of the doorbell alerted the maid to the incoming visitor. Interviewees for the job had been going on all day. Lucille had been on her feet run back and forth. So far, there had been about at least ten applicants to come and all had been rejected. David Blood was a perfectionist, in every area of his life. Nothing but the best was only one of his mottos. Coming from such a well-known family it was only to be expected. However, there was a buzz going around Bristol, David Blood was looking for a tutor. For his daughter, yes, a real live girl of his own flesh and blood. Despite what the general public thought, he did have living human connections. After the initial shock of it wore off, that's when the applicants started to come in. He took great pains to root through the incapable, inane and the those who only wanted to quell their curiosity. _The things that he did for his daughter…._David massaged his temple, the headache from the last interview refusing to go away.

Grace was a smart child; he knew that from the start. She took to reading like a fish to water. Anything that she could get her little hands on was up for grabs. Now that she was older she wanted more. She wanted to go to school with other children her age. Knowing that that wouldn't be a good idea, he thought getting her a tutor would quell the new urges. The world outside the house wasn't safe. People out there weren't safe was more like it. Not for ones like Grace, and being her father it was his duty to protect her. He was slowly starting to lose his grip on her. She becoming unhappy with what was around her. She was starting to want things that he wasn't sure that he could give her. It was a little easier when she just wanted to be a dancer. He would close a dance studio for her use, pay an instructor handsomely to teach her. Before the lesson began he made it quite clear to the woman that she could not breathe a word of what was seen or heard. Even went as far as to make her sign a legally binding confidentiality agreement. Now, Grace wanted be a writer. A writer…he thought incredulously to himself. No doubt she had the imagination and the eloquence to pull it off, however there was more to it than just being good writer. Like in everything else in this world, it was full of politics…mind fields that he wasn't sure that she could traverse. Maybe in another time…but…

" David, another person is here." Lucille interrupted his thoughts; he shot her stern look, which she promptly ignored. David was sitting at his desk going over paperwork. Interviews weren't going well and if he didn't find someone then Grace was going to push even harder to go somewhere else…like the newly opened Roundview….

" Lucille…you know you are to call me Mr. Blood when company is around." Both of them knew that he wouldn't do anything more than that. They had history as well as two people connecting them together. Lucille wasn't going anywhere. David knew that he if given the chance he would send her away. He didn't care if she was Grace's grandmother. Grace had a chance to escape the stigma…she could pass. Lucille couldn't comprehend that.

" Of course, should I bring the guest in now _David?_" The insolence was not lost on him, he boxed his chin and gave her a curt nod. Lucille walked back to the foyer and brought the young gentlemen in.

" Mr. Blood, Mr. James Harrison is here to see you." Blood waved her off and focused on the male in front of him. The applicant extended his hand to shake but Blood did not reciprocate. Instead he chose study was tall and a bit lanky. His clothes were nicely pressed and his black hair was combed to the side. He looked fresh out University, what was Mr. Cyhoedddus-Gwalchmai thinking?

"Mr. Harrison, your uncle… has told me a lot about you."

" All good things I hope." James laughed nervously and then he instantly closed his mouth; he knew that this was great opportunity. Things in Britain were slowly rebuilding and jobs were still hard to come by. He couldn't afford to not get this job. " Uncle Doug says to say hello and thank you very much for the opportunity."

" He says that you are very intelligent, I took the liberty of checking for myself and I must say…your record is impressive."

" Thank you Mr. Blood, I just try my best and—"

" Yes, that is all very well and good but I just want to know one thing. Why did you come here? I've dealt with knuckle-draggers and frauds all day. Know that they only reason why you got this meeting was because of your uncle. Now, tell me why I should hire you?"

" I-I well Mr. Blood…I quite honestly I need this job. As you know times right now are tough. I promise you that if you hire me I will do my absolute best. I will not let you or your daughter down." Blood stared at him for a minute, James could feel his eyes cut into him. He did his best to keep his gaze but it felt like Blood was trying to cook him alive.

David got up from his desk and walked around to where James was standing. Right now, David was out of options it was either this boy, fresh out of University or Roundview. He'd rather take his chances with the single entity.

" Mr. Harrison, before I hire you let me make one thing clear. You are not to speak a word of this to anyone. My daughter…is very precious to me as is my position I want neither compromised is that clear?"

"Uh…Yes! Of course." How would he compromise his daughter or his position? It didn't make sense. He had heard rumors but didn't pay attention to him. His uncle told him that the girl in question was really nice. Blood gave him another look while he pulled out some papers to sign and told him to follow him to the foyer.

James didn't know what to expect, they made it to the foyer right before the staircase.

"Also know that all tutor sessions will be monitored, I want full reports every week on her progress and if I hear of any inappropriateness you will be terminated immediately."

" Yes sir, of course sir." David nodded and turned his head to the staircase.

" Grace, your tutor is here. You can come down from your room now."

…..

The world of Grace Violet Blood was that of a gilded cage. Never could she walk out the door without her father's permission. In fact, she wasn't allowed to stay outside for too long for reasons her father refused to go into. Her dad was pretty strict when it came to her interacting with other people. Grace wasn't naive, at least not completely. She listened to the radio, watched the telly…people that were different…people like her…weren't being treated fairly. She guessed that's why she wasn't allowed to do a lot of things that other teenagers did. Her neighbors, she would watch from her window riding their bicycles down the lane. All she wanted was a chance….a chance to see what was truly out there. The world was filled with wonders…ones that she would give anything to explore. She'd take the risks. Anything to escape this well furnished prison. She wanted to go to school…interact with other people. She didn't like the thought of a tutor and she had hoped that her father wouldn't find anyone.

_ " Grace, your tutor is here. You can come down from your room now." _So he found one…Grace thought to herself, well might as well make the best of it. The person could be nice.

" I'll be right down father!" She got up from her bed and straightened out her close. She walked to the staircase and looked down. She saw her father and a young male waiting. When she got to the final step, she smiled shyly and waved.

"Mr. Morrison, I will like you to meet my daughter Grace."


	2. The Things We Do For

**AN: Here's the second chapter everyone. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

Whatever he was expecting, it was certainly not this. James had to do a double take. When Grace was on top of the staircase he didn't notice but up close…well it was obvious why Blood was so secretive. James looked over to David and then back to Grace. She was beautiful, there was no denying that fact but…she wasn't white. Which threw him for a loop. David Blood didn't seem tolerant of such fraternization but the proof was literally standing right in front of him.

" Mr. Harrison, my daughter greeted you…"

"Oh! Um, hello. Sorry, it's just that I…well that is to say…It's nice to meet you Grace." He must've sounded like a blathering idiot. Grace looked confused, and in trying to avoid potential disaster Blood swooped in.

" Grace, why don't you go and see Lucille? I'm sure that she has something for you to it eat." It wasn't a suggestion, Grace hesitantly did what she was told. She felt sorry for the bloke. The look in her father's eye usually meant bad things for whoever it was meant. When she left, David boxed his jaw and straightened his tie.

He motioned for James to follow him back to his office." Mr. Harrison, is this going to be a problem because if it is may I remind you that you are under contract…"

" No, sir it's not a problem at all. I was just a little, um surprised."

" Mr. Harrison, if you are to work with my daughter you will keep your reactions to yourself. This is your probation period. If I feel that in any way you have caused my daughter distress and or have told anyone of what you have just witnessed finding another job will become _much _harder for you. Do you understand?"

James heard the threat. He wasn't willing to lose this job for anything. He had no problem with David Blood's affairs. Whatever or whoever he decided to do was not his business. He was here for a job. Not to judge.

" Of course sir, I meant no disrespect to you or…your daughter. I'm sure she is very lovely. I'm sure we will get along swimmingly."

_Meanwhile…_

"…and then he started to stutter, like he just saw a ghost or something."

" Well Gracey, we Johnson women have always had such an effect on men, I wouldn't be too worried about it ducky." Lucille had her back turned. She was washing dishes. Grace sat at the counter eating her lunch. She took small bites. She wasn't really hungry.

"Gran…I'm being serious…do think…?"

"That you are a beautiful girl? Why yes I do. You get it from me." Lucille turned her head and winked at Grace then continued to wash dishes.

" Gran…" Lucille stopped what she was doing and sighed. She walked over to where her granddaughter was sitting.

" Grace, it doesn't matter what he thinks. If he can't see past the outside to your mind then he isn't the one that should be teaching you." Lucille could see the doubt her grandchild's eyes, the feelings of insecurity. It broke her heart, to think that the world would not treat Grace the way that it should. She knew what it was like outside, the judgments that people made about people of color. Acted like they didn't belong when it was them who basically built up these countries.

Lucille took Grace's hand into her own and kissed them. " Grace, give him a chance. Your father has heard good things about him from Doug. You remember Doug don't you ducky?"

The jolly, nice man who had a funny last name? The one that used to come to the house during the summer holidays when she was younger? Grace remembered him perfectly. He was always kind to her. Grace nodded

" Well, that boy is his nephew. He recommended him for the job, I think because of that we can trust him for now. What do you think?" Grace thought about it, and agreed. Mr. Doug wouldn't send someone over who he didn't think was suitable. He was a really nice man.

"Alright then, no more frowning faces ducky." Lucille lightly flicked Grace's nose. Grace wrinkled her nose." Clean yourself off, I think I hear your father and that tutor of yours coming."

The women made their way out of the kitchen to once again greet James and David at the front door. While opening the door Lucille was struck with an idea.

" Mr. Blood!" it killed her to call him that, " I must speak with you."

" Not now Lucille." His flippancy angered her greatly but she remained calm.

" Mr. Blood, I assure you it cannot wait." She gave him a look, one that he knew too well. She was going to make scene so begrudgingly he excused the two of them. Once they made it to his office, he twirled around and glared at her.

" What is it Lucille? I just about to—"

" Let that boy out of this house before he got to actually talk to Grace. I think that would be a bad mistake on your part, _David_." The spoke in low tones, despite the door being closed they didn't want to run the risk of someone hearing them.

" Excuse me?"

" Grace needs to feel comfortable with that boy before her tutoring begins. She told me what happened in the foyer and now she's worried that he won't like her because she isn't white. I've been able to ease her worry a little by telling her who the boy is related to, but that will only go so far."

" Mr. Harrison is here for a job, not to be her playmate."

" Playmate? You are starving her of social interaction. She needs to feel connected to the outside world David. You can't keep her in your ivory tower forever."

" I am doing what's best for Grace Lucille why don't you understand that?"

" Oh I understand perfectly David. And it makes sick to my stomach. Absolutely sick." They've had this conversation multiple times, nothing ever changed. Would it ever? Lucille would do her best to make it so. "Whatever Sonia ever saw in you I'll never know. I warned her about you…constantly but she never listened to me. Instead she became your dirty little secret. You locked her up in this godforsaken house until the end of her days. I refuse to allow you to do the same to Grace."

" How dare you—Do remember who you are talking to you senile old bat?" David's eyes flashed with anger. _The insolence_!Lucille remained unfazed.

" I'm talking to my granddaughter's father. Someone who is supposed to love her unconditionally, but there are always strings attached aren't they David? What is a puppet master without his strings?" Lucille turned her back on him and walked back to where Grace and James were. They were probably wondering why they were taking so long.

David followed her silently seething, he would deal with Lucille when the time came but right now he had James to deal with.

" Mr. Harrison, I expect to see your lesson plans at my office by Friday, I will inspect them for quality and have them delivered to your address that evening. Does that seem agreeable to you?" Blood barked. His already sour mood turned worse.

"Yes sir, that sounds perfectly fine." James glanced between his employer and his daughter. She had a warm smile on her face, which lessened his nerves a bit.

" Good, you start on Monday." Lucille opened the door for James, Grace waved enthusiastically in the background.

" Goodbye Mr. Harrison! See you on Monday." James couldn't help grin back at her, he even felt as bold enough to as wave back. He must've been stared a little too long because David Blood abruptly obstructed his view and slammed the door in his.

Hand still midway in the air, he finally stopped waving.

" What have I gotten myself into?"

….

James' mind was racing on his way back to the apartment. It wasn't anything special. A kind of a whole in the wall if someone was completely honest, but it was home. It had what it needed to be a shelter for he and his brother. _I hope the air conditioning is working in the building. It's hot out here._ The moment he got home he knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions. Will had been badgering him about this interview for days. He put his coat on the rack and took a deep breathe. He really wanted a drink. The apartment was very quiet, which made him suspicious. Will was a quite, shy boy in public but when he was home from college he was a big ball of energy. A big, hormonal ball of energy at that. James made his way to the kitchen and got his stash from the cupboard. He was pouring a bit into a glass when his brother snuck up on him.

"Well, how did it go? Did you see her? What's she like, what she look like? Give me details mate!" When they were younger he would've jumped but since it was just them now it got used to sneak attacks. James calmly took a sip of his drink and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

" It went fine, I got the job. I start Monday." Will sat across from and glared. He hated it when James refused to tell him things. The whole of Bristol was talking about this job. The rumors he heard when he came home. No one has seen this girl, or even knew of her existence. Some people have claimed adoption…or even a secret marriage.

" Come on James, you got to give me more than that. This is big news. You stepped into the house of David Fucking Blood and lived to tell the tale."

" Language, William. Honestly, I busting my behind to send you to that school you could at least _act_ like you learned some class…" James took another sip of drink and opened up his notebook. So much planning to do…today was Tuesday…that would only give him two full days to get everything planned….

" Oh you mean those old money dicks? They're not as posh you think. Full of themselves….hey don't try and distract me. What was she like?"

" I've been sworn to secrecy William. Besides, I'm not going to you any information for you to…diddle yourself with."

" She's a rover isn't she?"

"What?—No!"

"Then she's fit?"

" William. I'm not talking about Grace with you alright?"

" So her name's Grace then?" Shit. James glared at Will who was smiling at him smugly. Little bastard…

" Don't you have course work to do or something?" Will gave him a "are-you-serious" look.

" James, its holiday. No one does work on holiday. Come on, just tell me. We're brothers aren't we? She could be the fucking love of my life and you're keeping me from her! It's cruel what you're doing. Inhumane." James rolled his eyes, and continued to write in his pad. What should he start with…mathematics…sciences…history…

" What's so wrong with me knowing what she looks like? You said that she was fit."

"First I said no such thing…"

" You implied it." James glared at Will but said nothing. Will walked over to James and put James and put his arm around his shoulders. "Come Jimmy…tell me about my potential other half. Tell me about Grace."

" William, I can't. Blood's orders, please respect them."

" Fine, keep me from my beloved. My one chance at happiness, gone. All because you refuse to let me have the littlest crumb of information." Will always had a flare for the dramatic. The heavy sighs and the pouty looks usually got him what he wanted. He was about to leave the room, until James broke down.

" Will…the only thing that I can tell you is that…it wouldn't have worked out even if I told about her. David Blood most likely wouldn't allow it. From the meeting with him today…I can tell he is very protective of her…"

" Well if I'm never going to meet her why not tell me? What harm could it do James?" He debated on whether not to tell his brother or not. James trusted Will more than anyone in the world. Other than their uncle, of course. If he told him never to speak about it again he was ninety percent sure that he would keep his promise.

" William, come here." Will quickly walked back to the kitchen table and sat down.

James leaned across the table and gave William a serious look. " If I tell you, you have swear that this will end right here. If you breathe of this to anyone I will lose my job and probably other bad things will happen. Can I trust you Will?"

" Yeah James, of course you can. I don't see why all the secrecy though…"

" I mean it William, you can't tell anyone okay? Especially that dodgy little friend of yours…"

" James. I promise." Will looked sincere, so he decided to take the chance.

" Fine," James took a deep breathe.

He told his brother about the meeting with David Blood and meeting Grace. He also told him about how long the maid (which he suspected to be of some kin to Grace) and Blood talked.

" What do you think of it? It's all so bizarre. David Blood? I never would have guessed it. " James poured himself

William looked as solemn as he had ever seen him. For once his eyes didn't have a joking air about them. " I think it's pretty sad actually. To be locked up like that…even if she is a girl…and it's not her fault her mum is…and he isn't…I mean. I don't know James…do you really think that you could work for a man like that. One that would do that to their own kid?"

" Will I don't really have a choice, finding job is tough…especially one that will be able to keep a roof over our head and food on the table."

William shrugged his shoulders, " Well, I'm with you James. She'll be lucky to have a tutor like you. I'm sure she'll appreciate a fresh face."

" Thanks William…" James watched as William went in the direction of his room. " I'm doing what is best…"

He was muttering to no one. He benefiting off of the entrapment of a sixteen year-old girl. She seemed nice, very bubbly if her goodbye was any indication. He downed his iced Scotch and continued writing up his lesson plans. He hoped his typewriter still had some ink left. The next few days were going to be rough.


End file.
